


Young Gods

by Catlady2457



Series: This Night [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal's side of those last few minutes, M/M, TWoTL, on the cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457/pseuds/Catlady2457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick thing about what Hannibal was thinking on the cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Gods

All those years ago in Jack's office, surrounded by the details of the Minnesota Shrike case, Hannibal had plenty ideas about Will Graham. Ideas about what would become of him and what role Hannibal would play in that. Ideas about what type of beast lived inside. Then, ideas about what their relationship could be and the things they could do together. Ideas about what Will was really capable of. Even with all those ideas and plans set into motion, nothing could prepare Hannibal for this moment. This moment... Will dripping in blood, some his own and some the dragon. Will reaching toward him, knowing Hannibal would reach back. Even after all that has happened, he is still the paddle Will needs. He grabs his hand, helps him stand and everything slows down.

  
Will is so close. There are only inches separating them. He’s grabbing at Hannibal's sweater like he might lose the moment if he lets go. Like he needs Hannibal to stay this close. Hannibal holds him because Will expects him to. Hannibal watches the moment happen to him. His eyes feel damp. He looks at Will like this and remembers that first day. He remembers the way Will wouldn't look at him and _oh_  how far they've come. He has never had Will’s imagination but even his best efforts could not compare to this. Will is here and holding onto him… grasping at him. People say that life is a series of moments that are building up to a particular moment and Hannibal had never understood that sentiment until this very minute. He tries to catch his breath but he knows he's a lost cause.

"See Will? This is all I ever wanted for you.... For both of us..."

And he means it. He knows Will can hear every emotion in his voice and understands.

Will is working so hard to breathe.

"It's beautiful."

Hannibal's heart stutters and he lets out a breath. This truly is all he ever wanted. Will moves to lay his head on Hannibal's chest and Hannibal spares a thought for his pounding heart. His heart never beat like this for anyone, alive or dead. Years of work on his perfect composure and Will shatters it instantly. He never stood a chance. Hannibal drops his head to nuzzle at Will. All his languages are failing him as he looks for a word to describe what he feels. He has no idea how long they've been standing there but he doesn't care. He can't focus on anything outside of this. Hannibal has held Will before, but to be held back… this is intoxicating.

Will's arm comes up around Hannibal's neck and he can't think past what is happening. He feels them sway and realizes that he is being pulled and cannot find it in himself to push back. With a few simple gestures, Will has rendered him defenseless. He starts to smile at the irony of it all. This was really all he ever wanted for them and if this is all he will ever get, then so be it. Will has given him such a gift. There is victory in spending the last few minutes of his life in Will’s arms. His last breaths are filled with Will’s scent and the last thing his eyes will see is Will drenched in glory.

What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal talks like they died but that's because he doesn't know they lived lol. He figures it out in a minute. Or if you want, this can read like they died. I am a sucker for lovers dying together soooooooooo 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> It ends how you want it to. I just think about Hannibal and his feelings a lot. 
> 
> Come scream at me if you like  
> http://felineladyy.tumblr.com


End file.
